Trojan Horse
by Lights aura858
Summary: Trojan Horse: A wooden horse used by the Achaeans to enter Troy. A virus that creates a back door to your computor. And, a possible key to escaping a horde of foot ninjas.


Trojan Horse

* * *

L.A.: So, I was bored tonight and this random plot bunny decided to hop into my lap and begged to be written. This is just a one shot and has nothing to do with my other story, _In the Doghouse_. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Donatello, or Donnie as many called him, stared angrily at the screen before him. The five-foot-three mutant ninja turtle was used to having to fix things. In fact, he could be considered the fixer of the family. Always the pacifist, he calmly went about his work with a pleasant yet sometimes tired demeanor. However, there was one thing that made his patience waver and his anger peak.

That was when someone messed up his computer.

* * *

He loved his younger brother, Mikey. In fact, he would probably take a bullet for him if he had to. Sometimes though, he wished he could strangle him.

Mikey had raved for the past few days about a new online game that was coming out that he had to play. Unfortunately, when he was telling Donnie this, Donnie was in the middle of fixing the battle shell. He was so immersed in his work that he failed to hear Mikey say. "So, Donnie can I use your computer?" Unsure of what he had said, Donnie just nodded his head.

He soon realized his mistake when ten minutes later, Mikey came back with a sheepish look on his face. "Uh, Donnie," he said. "There's something wrong with your computer."

Donnie sat bolt upright and stared at him in disbelief. "You touched my computer?"

Mikey frowned as he trailed after Donnie. "You said I could."

"When have I _ever_ let you use my computer?"

"Ten minutes ago."

Donnie had already tuned him out and he turned all of his attention to his computer. His precious baby. With slight disbelief, he realized his computer had contracted a Trojan Horse.

* * *

Now, as he drummed his fingers and waited for the program he installed to de-worm his computer, he wondered how the Trojan Horse had gotten into his computer. He had taken all the necessary precautions when he first set up the computer. After all, the information he had saved on his hard drive needed to have a triple fire wall protection. So, how did a Trojan Horse get pass his defenses?

_Never doubt the power of Mikey,_ he thought as he leaned back in his chair.

His eyes lit up as he noticed the program finished; however, another problem arose when he heard a strange sound coming from his computer. He had been dreading this for awhile and it seemed that his nightmare had come true. The fan that kept the motherboard cool was starting to die.

With a sigh, he grabbed his bag and bo staff and headed out of his lab.

"Where are you going, my son?" Master Splinter asked. The elderly rat, his sensei and father, stood outside his door watching him.

"The fan in my computer is about to break so I figured I'd make a run to the junkyard."

Master Splinter nodded. "Good, then Michelangelo will accompany you."

Donnie sighed. Since the foot had been active recently, no one was allowed to go to the surface alone. As much as he disliked the idea of having to babysit Mikey on his outing, he wasn't about to go against his sensei's wishes.

So, silently Mikey and Donnie walked through the sewers, neither happy with their predicament. The former was upset about missing his favorite program while the latter was angry that his sensei didn't feel he was capable of going by himself on a simple junkyard run.

"So," Mikey said after a minute, "Did you fix that Trojan worm thingy?"

"It's not a Trojan worm, Mikey. It's a Trojan Horse," Donnie said. "It was named after the famous wooden horse the Achaeans used to get into Troy. Similar, two the battle strategy, the Trojan horse acts like a harmless program. Once you upload it, it creates a backdoor to your computer allowing other people to access it. Besides that, it's known for deleting files and putting random icons on your desktop."

Glancing at Mikey, he saw that he had already lost him. Mikey did try to make an effort though, "So, it's very bad, right?"

Donnie nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty bad."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were in the junkyard. Scrounging around, he found a pretty decent looking computer fan and a few parts he needed for the battle shell. Mikey watched him as he chatted away. Donnie was too preoccupied with his thoughts to actually listen to what he was saying.

When Mikey abruptly stopped though, Donnie turned his attention to him. It was then that he realized, they weren't alone. He casually put his items in his bag as he risked a glance at Mikey. Mikey was alert but he was still trying to act casual.

A rustle behind them caused them to whirl around.

At least thirty foot ninjasstood before them, their weapons gleaming in the pale moonlight.

"Shell," Donnie muttered as Mikey and he pulled out their weapons.

"Aw, don't you guys ever take a break?" Mikey asked. "Seriously, you guys really need to get a life."

One of the foot ninjas in front raised his sword and the fight was on.

Donnie jumped into the middle of a group of foot ninjas and twirled the staff around, knocking them to the ground. He blocked the sword of another ninja and drop kicked him. Putting his staff on the ground, he used it to send him sailing over two ninjas. When he landed, he punched one ninja in the face and shoved the bo into the other's stomach. Risking a glance up at the roofs, he noticed more foot ninjas pouring in. He knew that Mikey and he wouldn't last much longer.

"Uh, Donnie," Mikey said as he knocked a ninja aside with his nunchaku. "Calling in the cavalry seems like a pretty good idea right about now."

Donnie nodded. He couldn't agree more. He reached for his shell cell and dialed Leo; however, all he got was static.

"That's strange," Donnie muttered as he redialed the number. "I just updated them the other day."

"Uh Don," Mikey said as he blocked an attack intended for the purple banded turtle. "Where's our help?"

"I can't reach them," Donnie said with a sigh as he snapped his shell cell shut and threw it back in his bag. "Looks like we're on our own."

They jumped to the side as a ninja leapt at them with his sword raised. As soon as he landed the turtles knocked him out with two punches. Glancing back up, Donnie noticed an opening to the rooftops.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed Mikey by the wrist and dragged him in that direction. "We're getting out of here."

Dodging a couple of the foot's attacks, they were on the rooftops in less than a minute. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they tried to gain speed to escape their pursuers. Their feet pounded against the roof as their breath came out in short spurts. No matter how hard they ran though, the foot was still on their trail. It wasn't until a few minutes later, that he realized their mistake.

"Shell," Donnie breathed.

Mikey looked at him panicked. "What's wrong?"

Donnie knew where they were. They were on the other side of the city near the piers. He also knew that the building whose roof they were running across happened to be the last one before the piers. The only way down was a fifty foot drop to the ground. Even though Mikey and he were mutant turtles, he knew that they couldn't survive that type of fall.

"It's a trap," Donnie said as they backed towards the edge. The foot ninjas approached them slowly. "They forced us this way."

"Perceptive as always, Donatello," Baxter Stockman said as he emerged from the crowd of foot ninja. "However, it's seems your perceptiveness has come too late."

The scientist looked as decrepit as his soul. Most of his body had been replaced by robotic parts.

"I wonder if Chuck Norris ever had to deal with this," Mikey muttered.

"What do you want," Donnie asked as he held his bo out in front of him.

Baxter sighed. "It seems that the master wishes to have your…expertise on a project we are working on."

"More like you couldn't figure it out yourself so we had to rely on these freaks," Hun said as he came forward. In his arms was a robotic armor.

Stockman shot him a glare but said nothing.

"What makes you think that we'll help you," Mikey said with a grin.

Two foot tech ninjas appeared before him and grabbed his arms. Mikey let out a girlish scream but he was quickly subdued.

"We don't care about you, freak, just your brother," Hun said before turning his attention to Donnie. "So, I suggest you fix our armor if you don't want to see your brother splattered on the sidewalk down below."

Donnie's mind was racing as he tried to think of a way out. Unfortunately, the only thing he could think about was that if it weren't for the Trojan Horse they wouldn't be in this mess.

Donnie's eyes widened. _The Trojan Horse, of course!_

"Fine," Donnie said, trying his best to keep his expression neutral. "I'll fix your armor."

"Donnie!" Mikey said in surprise.

Donnie shot him a look. "Remember Mikey, we're the Achaeans." It seemed Mikey got his message since his eyes widened and he remained silent.

"Hurry up already," Baxter said.

Hun sat the armor down so that Donnie could have a better look. He opened the circuit board and examined it. Pulling out some pliers, he began to re-wire the circuit board. _Now, _he thought,_ if I switch the blue and red wire here, I should get the results I want._

Completing his job, Donnie sat back on his heels as he put his pliers back in his bag.

"Excellent," Baxter said as he pushed Donnie to the side.

Turning his attention to Hun, Donnie said. "Now, give me my brother back."

"Gladly," Hun said as he signaled the foot tech. They let Mikey go and shoved him forward.

Donnie helped him up as Mikey said. "Okay, he did what you want so let us go."

"Don't you want to see if your armor works?" Hun asked with an evil grin.

Catching on, Baxter grinned as he pressed a button on his remote. "I know, why don't we try it out on you two?"

Donnie and Mikey braced themselves as the armor activated…and promptly caught on fire.

"What did you do?" Baxter demanded as they tried to stop the armor from burning.

Donnie grinned. "Oh, I did what Mikey did to my computer earlier. I gave it a little bug."

The foot were too busy trying to stop the fire to listen to them.

Mikey bowed. "And that's all folks! Goodnight!"

They quickly escaped into the shadows, the yells of the foot echoing around them.

"So," Mikey said, "I guess infecting your computer actually helped us out, huh?"

Donnie wacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow," Mikey whined as he rubbed his head.

"That reminds me," Donnie said, "Don't you ever _ever_ touch my computer again!"

* * *

L.A: And there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway, if any of you are interested I am currently writing a chapter fic. entitled _In The Doghouse_. Check it out if it sparks your interest. Anyway, this is my first one shot. Tell me what you think!


End file.
